Another Take on the Airport Kiss
by Mandy pwns you
Summary: It's set during the summer, while Hannah is in Minnesota, or was it Michigan? The North Pole? Well, Hannah was away and Ephram was in Europe Might as well have been the North Pole. It was written just as the newest spoilers had come out Hannah and Bright


Bright hated airports. They gave you too much time to think. I mean who in their right mind would enjoy the agony of waiting for someone to arrive? Especially when that someone's plane decided to be two hours late.

Bright had already had three cups of coffee, drank two beers, talked to man who's wife was stuck in airline limbo, got a flight attendant's number (Accidently of course), and spilt nachos on his brand new pants.

Bright hadn't wanted new pants. It wasn't his idea to get them. He wondered if, when Ephram finally decided to make his grand entrance, he would notice they were new. Probably not, but Amy had insisted. She said it was important to look good. Now he just looked sloppy. Damn him for trying.

Oh well. Bright didn't care. Or did he? Wait, how did this happen? When did he start caring? He could pretend he didn't know all he wanted, but he knew the exact moment when he started caring.

He had spent the 1st week of summer being mopey and drunk, after the whole Hannah incident.. Then the second part was spent on the rebound, looking for girls. It didn't turn out exactly how he wanted (How was it that half the girls in Everwood he'd already dated, and the other half were freaks?) And finally, the third week Ephram invited him to spend a little bit of his summer in Europe with him.

Spain was a big change for Bright. He'd never been to a city bigger than Denver. Hell, he'd never been out of Colorado. The only time he'd ever been exposed to a foreign language was 6th grade German class, and even that was a stretch, seeing as how they lived in Everwood. The teacher didn't know more than what the book told her, so the class dissolved into a study hall when they couldn't figure out how to do the worksheets.

So, in a sentence, Bright had a bit of a culture shock. Ephram thought it was hilarious, Bright trying to find the closets, Bright asking for a beer in English, Bright getting lost in the train station. It was like teaching a five year old trigonometry. Dammit, if Bright wasn't the most determined five year old math had ever seen.

They settled in after a few mishaps (Bright swore he didn't know he was a police man). Ephram found a cheap youth hostel to stay in. He always got a gig at the local jazz club, playing backup for a local band. Bright, well Bright was living on his Daddy's money, and enjoying every minute of it.

Everyday, Ephram would play a set while Bright wandered around the city. He couldn't really do much, since he didn't know a word of Spanish, but he managed fine. After Ephram came home from work they would go out and try a new bar. It was fun, seeing the city all day and then partying all night. More than once they'd been locked out of the hostel because they arrived after curfew and had to sleep at a shitty motel.

One day the club had been Spanish Karoke (Bright found it hilarious when they sang American songs), then the next night they went to a dance club. It had been fun fo a while, but they had to leave early after Bright twisted his ankle on the dance floor. He never knew Spanish dancing was so hard to do!

A couple of Ephram's co-workers suggested they try a bar on the edge of town. Apparently it had great drinks and played good music. So, that night they got ready to go out. It was a bit harder to do than normal. The youth hostel was a little crazy around this time of night. Bright muscled his way into the bathroom, and pulled some little French kid out of his way so he could use to mirror. Ephram paid off the weird German boy, who never seemed to leave the youth hostel, to watch their stuff while they were gone. The first night they left their stuff unattended, and came back to only a few shirts and socks left.

Bright was still a little mopey from the whole Hannah thing. After she'd gotten to Minnesota, things got worse with her Dad and she decided she couldn't handle being with anyone. So of course, Bright did what he always did. Actually, Bright had never been dumped before, but he could only assume this is what he would do on any such occasion.

He got pissing drunk. It worked for a little while, until he called Hannah up at 2 AM to confess he loved her, no wait he waited her, wait he didn't know. He was holding more beer in him than a liquor store, so he didn't really know exactly how he felt about her.

After that Hannah called Amy, who called Ephram, who _out of the blue_ called Bright and invited him to spend a week in Spain with him until he headed off to Paris. Bright accepted, and packed his things. He was on a plane in less than three days.

Bright and Ephram walked in the crowded club. Ephram went up to the bar to get them drinks and Bright went to scope out the dance floor, just like every other time they'd gone out. Bright sighed and found them a table when Ephram returned holding two glasses.

"What the _fuck_ is this?" Bright yelled over the music, taking the drink from him. It was a vibrant blue colour with a lemon and umbrella sticking out of the top. Bright was afraid to drink it.

"No beer," Ephram mumbled, taking the seat next to him.

"Whatddya mean 'No beer'?" Bright asked. He wondered what kind of crazy club didn't have beer. How did they expect him to get wasted?

"I mean, No. Beer." He rolled his yes and took a drink from his class, then gave Bright a disgusted drink and set the glass on the table. "Come on, let's try the dance floor."

Bright stood up and followed Ephram to the floor. Some sort of crazy techno music was thumping through the speakers. Bright didn't understand how it could be called music. It was just some idiot playing around with his computer. At least that's what it sounded like to him. He sighed and started to look around for some girls. He had gotten laid since he left Everwood and damn was he horny.

Looking around, he noticed two girls over in the corner. _Jackpot,_ he thought to himself. He started walking over to them, thinking about what he would say, when suddenly one of them leaned over and they started to kiss.

Bright was so surprised his mouth fell open. It was like all those dreams of his were being embodied right in front of his eyes. He was from Everwood, stuff like this didn't happen everyday. No, stuff like this **never** happened.

Finally he tore his eyes away and checked out the rest of the club. His eyebrow furrowed in frustration. Other than the two girls and their heated lip lock, the only girl in the club was the bartender. What kind of fucked up club was this? Girly drinks, techno music and no girls?

That's when it hit him like a freight train. _Shit, shit, shit, Ephram brought me to a gay bar_, he thought to himself. A pink wearing, guy dancing, hair flipping gay club.

He pushed his way over to where Ephram was dancing and grabbed his shirt in desperation. "We're in a _gay_ club!"

Ephram frowned and looked around. Bright watched his expression change as the realization of the situation hit him. He leaned into Bright's ear and said, "Shit. Dude, let's get out of here. But I've got to take a piss."

Ephram walked toward the bathrooms as Bright yelled after him. "Ephram. Dude, E, don't leave me a lone!" But Ephram just waved over his shoulder and disappeared into a back hallway.

Bright growled and looked around. What the hell was he supposed to do? He made his way toward the bar, when he remembered they didn't have any beer. "Shit," He grumbled, to himself. He decided to just sit and wait it out, when a man walked up to him, yelling something in Spanish.

"Uh sorry.. _No hablo..?_" He yelled back, hoping the few words of Spanish he could get out didn't mean, "I want to fuck you."

"Oh you American, yes?" the man smiled and moved towards him. He was definitely invading his personal space and he did not like it.

"Uh ya, American. Right," He mumbled to the guy. _Thank God,_ he thought to himself. He could see Ephram pushing his way towards him.

The Spanish guy continued to hit on him, and Ephram noticed how uncomfortable this was making Bright. He just winked at Bright as he put his arm around the taller boy's waist.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bright growled into his ear. Turning to the Spanish guy, he smiled and tried to pretend like it was normal for his best friend to be all up on him. Ephram took that moment to grab his ass, making Bright jump, and whispered into his ear, "What, you don't want to be my bitch?" He laughed and turned to talk to the man in Spanish.

"What? What are you saying?" He asked.

"Well, he's not really taking the hint. I think this calls for some more drastic measures," Ephram returned, shrugging before pulling Bright forcefully down toward him. Their lips crashed together awkwardly. It was strange and different and _hot._ Damn it was hot and Bright couldn't help letting a moan slip out.

They broke away and Ephram stared at him. Their little Spanish buddy had apparently run off. This left them with a very awkward moment. Bright started to form an apology of sorts. "I'm sorry, uhm... I was, and when you, I just.. Damn E."

"Don't call me E," Ephram growled and pushed him against the table. The edge was jutting painfully into his back, but he didn't notice. Ephram's lips had found his and they were attacking him hungrily. Bright moaned again as Ephram sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, biting it softly.

Everything about this kiss was different than anything Bright had done before. Ephram hadn't shaved before they went out, and his stubble was rubbing his face raw. Every other time Bright had made out with someone, he had always been the aggressive one. Ephram had definitely taken control of this kiss. His hands were roaming all over Bright's body, making him feel like he was on fire.

Oh, and Ephram's erection pressed into this thigh was a little different from any other kiss he'd been involved in.

Fifteen minutes later, after being thrown out of two cabs, they found themselves at their usual motel. Bright threw his Daddy's credit card at the girl at the desk. It was the same girl who normally checked them in, so she didn't think twice about getting them a room. She had seen them in worse shape then they were in tonight.

Bright grabbed the key from her and smiled, and they made their way into a very empty elevator. Bright decided to take this time to talk about what was going on, much to Ephram's dismay. "I've never, I mean... I'm not, I don't... Uhm, have you..?"

Bright moaned as Ephram bit at his collarbone, lightly. "Bright, if you wouldn't mind shutting up, things would go much easier," he complained, pulling him down into another kiss.

The elevator dinged as the door opened on their floor. Ephram pulled Bright out into the hallway and they made their way to their room. Bright's hands were shaking as he fumbled with the keycard. Ephram rolled his eyes, pushed him out of the way, and put the card in and out with a flourish. "Damn, Abbott, never been to a hotel before?" He joked before pulling him into the room and slamming him up against the door.

All thoughts of a snarky comeback were lost as Ephram's tongue found its way into his mouth. Bright ran his hands through Ephram's hair, pulling him closer, as Ephram's ran up the front of his shirt, feeling Bright's stomach and chest. The broke apart long enough for Ephram to pull Bright's shirt over his head and throw it onto the floor behind him. Bright tugged Ephram's shirt off, and it joined his on the floor.


End file.
